21 Thoughts
by hollylizzy
Summary: Tiny paragraphs or sentances about 21 Furuba characters. I suck at summaries. Read and review.


_hi again!  
this is a series of tiny sentance paragraph profile things about the first 21 Furuba characters that came into my head. usually they'd be one by one, but because i'm lazy and overtired it's just in one big...mush. doubtless i've left people out and got a lot of them completely wrong. ah well.  
read, review, and don't bug me about the horse the ox and the riceball. the next update, i promise will be before christmas day. it seems a long way away but i have other stuff to do. mkay?  
happy...or unhappy reading._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**#1: Machi Kuragi - Honest.**

'Mama, why does that girl look so sad?'  
'Sssh! You musn't talk like that! It's rude!'  
'But she looks sad, doesn't she?'  
'I don't know, do I? Now come on.'  
I'm not sad.  
I'm not!  
I'm just...dull. I'm a very dull girl. I may as well not exist. I am that dull. Funny, isn't it? I grew up in such an interesting family. Such an interesting place. And yet I am so boring. I speak in a plain voice. My face is plain. My body is plain. My hobbies are plain. Everything about me is plain, boring and, above all, dull.  
But I'm not sad.  
I'm not.  
Honest.

**#2: Hatori Sohma - Always.**

Another day, same place. Akito's room. This is so routine I feel as though I'm a part of the furniture. Checkup. Stethescope, breathe in, out. Don't shout. Please, don't shout. Akito...don't hit that...you'll collapse. But I'll be here to pick you up. Pick you up and paste you back together with medicine. Things to calm you, to make you fall asleep, to stop you throwing up. Dear god, my god. So frail, so thin, so broken, so bitter. But I'll be here to pick you up and put you back together. Always, Akito. Always.

**#3: Yuki Sohma - Pretty.**

Everywhere I go, I get stared at. Stared at and pointed at. I hate it!  
_Gosh, he's so pretty! So beautiful! Boy with the purple eyes. Boy with the silver hair. Boy with the pretty face. So damn pretty...so pretty.  
_Can't you all just shut up for a second? Stop calling me pretty, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and an angel, because I'm not. No, I'm not. I'm cursed. Cursed, you hear! I'm vermin! Vile, disgusting, infected vermin that crawls into your house at night with its fleas and diseases, and robs you of the food you worked so hard for. Vermin. Nothing but a rat.  
_But a pretty rat, all the same._

**#4: Kisa Sohma - Run.**

I don't want to say anything. Well, I do but I don't. Because I'm still scared. A tiny bit scared. Of you. Of you all, with your dark hair and eyes, staring at me still. I can still hear the faint whisper, here and there. Words like copper, amber, ginger, yellow, orange, fire. And some of you have smiles on your faces.  
_Stand up for yourself, Kisa-chan!  
_But its no use. So I do the only thing I can do.  
I run.

**#5: Isuzu Sohma - Monochrome.  
**I am monochrome.  
My hair, eyes, clothes are black. My skin, nails, knuckles, are white.  
I'm drained of all colour, of all emotion.  
A chessboard. A chessboard for you to play your games on. A chessboard to adore and dispose. Adore and dispose. Adore and dispose...yours to keep, to play, to hold, to abuse, to destroy, to love, to hate. It makes me feel alone. I feel like I'm the only one in this game. One of a kind. Me without you, without anybody. On my own.  
But then I realise you're monochrome too.

**#6: Akito Sohma - Never.  
**'Don't leave me! Don't ever leave me!'  
He's all I have. All I have left. And I'm never going to let him leave me. Never, ever, nevernevernever! He belongs to me. He's chained to me. And yet it doesn't seem quite right. He still makes love to me the same way, he still speaks to me the same way, he still holds me the same way. But it's not right. Not perfect.  
Not yet.  
But one day, it will be.  
I'll make sure of that.

**#7: Kakeru Manabe - Beginners.**

Yuki is red. Well, he's red because he's the president, okay, but to me he seems more of a white. But white is for losers, isn't it? For the beginners. And red doesn't seem to fit him somehow, it's too, y'know, too bold. But...so, so maybe he should be white. And it's not just 'cause it suits him.  
Because he's a beginner at life.  
We're all beginners.  
We're all white.

**#8: Ayame Sohma - Magic.**

I am tall, slender and silvery-haired. I am a magician, a craftsman, a maker, a master, a genius. I will whip your dreams, your fantasies into material goods for you to hold, to smother in your love. For I am the utmost highest fantastical creator of your dreams. I can make you happy, I can make you cry, I can make you beautiful. I want to make you all gorgeous. I want to use my magic on each and every one of you. I am charming, I am perfect, I am yours. I give up my time for you, for you, you beautiful entrancing creature, with your very own thoughts and ideas. I will create your fantasy in fabric and lace and metal. And I will fill you with joy, with amazement, with beauty.  
For I am true magic.

**#9: Shishou - Found.**

He needs someone to care for him. To reassure him. To help. To come back after every time he yells. To be able to handle his mood swings, his anger, his sudden bursts of violence. But someone to laugh with him, to lie next to him, to understand. And we know he's found her.  
But he can't tell her.  
Oh, Kyo.

**#10: Hatsuharu Sohma - Not.**

I'm not a pill popper, I'm not a rave-scene kind of boy, I'm not a partygoer, I'm not a drunk, I'm not a lover, I'm not a hater, I'm not rough, I'm not smooth, I'm not disturbed, I'm not sane, I'm not happy, I'm not sad, I'm not crazy, I'm not calm, I'm not perfect, I'm not violated, I'm not cursed, I'm not blessed, I'm not needed, I'm not disposable, I'm not a mystery, I'm not open, I'm not cold, I'm not warm, I'm not hot as fuck, I'm not ugly as sin, I'm not a sinner, I'm not an angel, I'm not a rebel, I'm not a perfect citizen, I'm not yours, I'm not even my own.  
I am hers, and hers forevermore and only and no matter what.

**#11: Kureno Sohma - Eyes.**

I am chained to you, and detached frome everybody else. Forbidden even to speak a word to them. Forbidden, even, to wave, to watch, to smile. But I still have eyes, and those eyes can and will watch. Over all these years, I've kept a constant eye out for them. I saw Isuzu become untouchable, I watched as Kyo softened, I caught a glimpse of the ice around Hatoris heart melting. Thankyou, Akito.  
Thankyou for not ridding me of the one thing I still have left, my last scrap of freedom.  
My eyes.

**#12: Kyo Sohma - Torn.**

Why doesn't she ever break? Why hasn't her skinny body broken under all the pressure? Why hasn't she been torn in two by it all?  
I'm a thousand times stronger than her, and I'm in torn into a million tiny pieces.

**#13: Saki Hanajima - Wish.**

I may be clad in black, and my eyes and hair may be of equal shade, but it doesn't mean I wish for darkness.  
I wish for light, life and colour. I wish for happiness, love and new shades. I wish for serenity and silence. I wish for exotic flowers in exotic hues, more exotic than my own favoured purple. I wish for anything impossible. I wish...

**#14: Shigure Sohma - Worst.**

I am the worst kind of man.  
That's what I told Isuzu when she came to me.  
It's not entirely true. I'm not that bad. I try to do good. It just doesn't work out that well, as the people I am surrounded with have known me such a long time.  
But getting people to believe you is a bitch to do, isn't it?  
So I'm stuck this way. Stuck this way forever.  
The worst kind of man.

**#15: Hiro Sohma - Hope.**

I never meant to make her cry.  
I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
But I think I can now.  
I hope so, anyway.

**#16: Momiji Sohma - Smile.**

I don't know why people don't smile. You know, it's what you do when you're happy! And so many people are shy about smiling, 'cause they think it makes them look ugly. But what's ugly about happiness? That's like sayin' you're scared of being happy. People shouldn't be shy of showing they're happy. That's dumb.

**#17: Ritsu Sohma - Sorry.**

I'm so, so sorry.  
And yet I'm not.  
I am not a perfect human being, and I want to do whatever you make you all happy. But I'm angry at you all for expecting and wanting me to be perfect.  
I'm sorry for thinking that.  
I'm so, so, sorry.

**#18: Kagura Sohma - Pig.**

Oink. Oink.  
Why have a pig when you can have a riceball?

**#19: Arisa Uotani - Dumb.**

He's stupid.  
You know, when he came into the store that time, he dropped everything all over the floor. He literally had no idea what to do. He just spaced out completely. Reminded me of Tohru.  
Jesus, I've got a Tohru complex!

**#20: Kimi Toudou - Ooh!**

Do you love me?  
Ooooooh!  
Kimi would like to be taken shopping today...

**#21: Tohru Honda - Try.**

I'm going to try.


End file.
